User blog:Maxwestt/USFW: Survivor
Yes, we’re here again, another community story. Today, however, Mr. Kaffe and I would like to present to you our idea for this particular story. It is largely based on the popular TV-show Survivor, also know as Expedition Robinson in other parts of the world. We have worked out a small part of the story, how we want to set it up and what you need to do. This is the blog for that. The Story The story is very simple/ The setting is this: 13 people are transported to a city overrun with zombies. There, they will have to team up to compete in special ‘challenges’ the host Max West, also known as ‘The Host’, has set up for them. The participants will divide themselves into two groups. The winners of the challenges will get special prizes, the losers punishment. The losing team will have to vote for one of their teammates to ‘go home’. Character submission All right, here’s the fun part. What we need from you is characters. We would be very grateful if you could submit two of your characters that you have made, or someone has made and you use in your story. One of them male, and one female. However, we will not be able to use all of your characters. We decided on a starting number of 13 survivors. That means that only 13 characters can be in the story. 6/7 have to be male, and 6/7 have to be female. We do this to have a bit of variety in the story. Now, before you go pick out two people and post them here, here’s the difficult part. We want you to assign 15 skill points, in total, to these 7 categories. Sounds hard? Let me give you an example. Character: Dennis Story: That-one-story Skills: - Agility: 4 - Strength: 1 - Perception: 4 - Intelligence: 5 - Endurance: 2 - Courage: 2 - Luck: 4 (EDIT 2: Yeah, it was wrong.) Every skill has a base of 1, which cannot be lowered. These skills will determine the outcome in the challenges your characters will have to compete in. For example, when a long stretch has to be run, it’s good to have lots of agility, that’ll give you an edge. Or when you need to lift something heavy, Strength will help. EDIT 3: Your total number should be 22. Your base number is 7 with 15 added 1's. One other thing: Please make your submitted characters be supporting, main, anything of the sort. Don’t let them be background survivors, we can’t work with those. EDIT 1: Yes, your characters can be dead, or alive, unknown, even zombified if they have lived long enogh. Thanks Well, that’s about all. Thank you for reading, this hasn’t been a short blog. If you have any questions, leave them here, on our message wall, or come to us in chat. We’ll always try to respond. If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, tips, tricks or critisicm, leave it here V or there ^. Ciao! - Maxwestt and Kaffe4200 Category:Blog posts